The present invention relates to a method to allow the transmission of data between a collecting unit and a plurality of control devices, and a system that utilizes this transmission method. The invention also relates to a control device to implement a method of the type indicated above.
More specifically, the invention relates to a system comprising a plurality of electrical devices, each associated with a control device and wherein the various control devices can communicate receiving and/or transmitting data, information or commands towards and from a central data collecting unit through a common communication channel. In particular, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a system wherein the transmission of data takes place via power line carrier transmission along the power supply line of the various electrical devices to which the control devices are associated.
In many industrial and civil sectors it may be useful to have a system that allows the exchange of information or data between a control or data collecting unit and a plurality of electrical appliances or devices for various purposes. For example, it may be useful to have a control system for the operation of various lighting points in a public lighting network or also inside a building or an industrial area, an airport structure or the like. In this case, the electrical devices are constituted by lighting devices. A system of this type may be utilized on the one hand to send commands or instructions (for example for selective switch-on) of the various devices and on the other to collect information on the operating conditions of said devices in order to act in the event of malfunction.